Is it a Happy Birthday, Ino?
by alcojonic
Summary: ONESHOT it’s Ino’s 20th birthday. Sasuke’s going to buy a special gift for her and he’s with Sakura. What’s happens next is a mystery. Imagine yourself in Ino’s shoes and Sasuke’s your boyfriend/crush and he’s with your best friend Sakura. SASUINO


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto

**SUMMARY: **it's Ino's 20th birthday. Sasuke's going to buy a special gift for her and he's with Sakura. What's happens next is a mystery. Imagine yourself in Ino's shoes and Sasuke's your boyfriend/crush and he's with your best friend Sakura. Will you go back? Or will you accept the fact he's gone.

* * *

**Sakura_Haruno:** hey Ino! Advanced Happy Birthday!

**Ino_Yamanaka:** thanks! What do you think Sasuke will give this year?

**Sakura_Haruno:** I know something you don't know :P

**Ino_Yamanaka:** what are you talking about forehead?

**Sakura_Haruno:** it's a secret. If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. hehe. :D

**Ino_Yamanaka:** Sasuke told you something, didn't he?

**Sakura_Haruno:** XD

**Ino_Yamanaka:** O c'mon Sakura. I won't be able to sleep if you don't tell me. Please with sugar on top.

**Sakura_Haruno:** actually, I also don't know. But don't tell Sasuke I told you, he asked me a while ago if I could help him choose I gift for you.

**Ino_Yamanaka:** really? I'm so excited. Do you know what he'll give me?

**Sakura_Haruno:** No, I don't but I bet it's something special and of course, I'll be there to make sure.

**Ino_Yamanaka:** thanks Sakura, you're the best!(:

**Sakura_Haruno:** Don't mention it, it's getting late you should get you're beauty sleep and prepare tomorrow. Happy Birthday!

**Ino_Yamanaka:** aww.. Thanks! Love you and goodnight, sweet dreams :-*

**Sakura_Haruno:** you too, sweet dreams. You're one lucky girl :-*

_--Ino Yamanaka's has offline--_

_--Sakura Haruno has offline—_

* * *

Ino couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't take her mind off of Sasuke and the special gift he'll give her. She knew she was the luckiest girl alive when they became a couple. First it was only unrequited love then she found out he felt the same way and that's when they started dating a year ago. Sasuke wasn't the showy type of guy but she made her feel special in the simple things that they do, like when they hang-out together, when he kisses her softly but passionately on the lips, how he held her hand and how he made her feel like a lady by being a gentleman. He was sweet sometimes bitter but he was the Sasuke she loved and that's all that mattered.

12:00 midnight –Ino's birthday-

She received a text message from Sasuke

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**From:** Sasuke Uchiha

**To:** Ino Yamanaka

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Babe, I love you.

I'm sorry I'll be a little late tomorrow,

I have to run some errands for dad.

Don't eat without me,

I'll be there, I promise.

I know it's late and maybe you're asleep right now

but I just want to say how much I love you.

Happy Birthday, have a goodnight sleep.

_-end of text message-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't reply because Sasuke didn't like it when she sleeps late at night, he was caring though sometimes he could be demanding but she knew he loved her and what he thinks would always be something good for her. She trusted him with his decisions. She always thought he knew what's best for her – for them. And his message was all she needed for her to drift into slumber with a smile tainted on her face.

* * *

The next morning, she went grocery shopping for the dinner she promised him. A birthday dinner they'll share that night and of course some lingerie shopping for her "one-of-a-kind" surprise.

Her dad was mostly out of the country due to his job, he was one of the top neurosurgeons in the country and he won't be there to celebrate her only daughter's special day but he sent his greeting a few days in advance and promised her a gift when he comes home two weeks after her birthday.

"Nothing could ruin this day!" she said to herself. It was simply perfect.

It was 6:00 in the evening when she finished her preparations. Sasuke told her he'll be "late" so she had extra time preparing the "special surprise".

It was already 6:30 in the evening and Sasuke wasn't still there. "_maybe he's having a hard time choosing or maybe it's something really grand_" she thought to herself while waiting, watching the clock tick every second away.

7:00 in the evening, the food was already getting cold. It started raining hard. The streets were wet and there's been no space that's dry outside. She started worrying and a bit agitated that Sasuke wasn't still there. But she waited.

8:00 in the evening, she has become restless of waiting, a bit angry that he might have forgotten she was waiting. She was hungry and she promised she wouldn't eat until he arrived.

8:15 in the evening, the rain hasn't stopped pouring. It was harder than it was an hour ago. The door bell rang, "finally" she thought to herself. She stood up from the couch were she almost fell asleep. She marched through the door, hungry, angry and disappointed.

As she opened the door, she was hugged by a soaking wet Sasuke. Her clothes got soaked as well, the clothes she picked for that special moment, for that special day, the clothes that took two full hours to find.

"Sasuke, get off of me!" she screamed at him. Sasuke didn't respond, he didn't move, he just stood there hugging her tightly with his soiled clothes.

"Sasuke! This is ridiculous, you had me waiting for two hours. The food is getting cold and you just soiled my outfit with rain water!" she was furious of how he was careless. But still he didn't respond, he didn't argue and he wasn't with anything. "_what?!_" she thought to herself. "_I waited for two hours for nothing? And this is what I get, ruined clothes and cold dinner_."

Oh how she wished she could turn back the time and take back what she said, _"Nothing could ruin this day!"_

"Sasuke! Get off of me! Take a shower now!" she demanded. Sasuke didn't say a word but instead he looked at her in the eyes, Ino couldn't distinguish if she saw tears or if they were just rain water that dripped from his face but she was certain that there was something wrong in them – they were sad. Sasuke obliged and walked to the bathroom.

Ino was guilty, she screamed at him after what he did for her. She thought that maybe her gift was on the car and that it took a while before he found a gift suitable for her, she wasn't high-maintenance but the way Sakura told her that it was something special, she knew it must be something she would love to have especially if it was something from Sasuke.

**-the phone ringing-**

"hello?" she answered the phone

"Ino? This… is… Sakura.. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Sakura's words were almost inaudible due to her cracking voice and the sobs in between

"what? Why? What happened?" she was confused

"Sasuke… car… crash… I'm sorry…" Sakura's voice was still the same but the sobs were harder.

"what? What about Sasuke? I can't understand you, talk clearly"

"Sasuke… we… he… your house… truck crash… car ruined… hospital"

"Sakura! What are you trying to tell me? I'm getting really pissed!" her voice was now angry and demanding

"Ino, I'm here in the hospital. I'm sorry. Sasuke was on his way there after he dropped me home but suddenly a truck came and …. Please just come here" Sakura's voice has calmed but she could say the last few words she was supposed to say because she broke down and cried.

"what are saying Sakura? He's here with me, he's taking a shower because he was soaking wet from the rain" Ino was sure of her reply, she could even hear the water from the shower pouring.

"Ino, his car crashed and he's here in the hospital. The doctors are trying to revive him, please come here" Ino was shocked. She didn't know what to believe, her eyes or her ears. The figure she saw or what her best friend is telling her. She stood up from her seat and left the phone hanging, her feet bringing her to the bathroom door.

"Ino? Ino? Ino?" Sakura calling out to her from the other line.

Ino listened to the water from the shower pouring down. She was sure she saw him but why would her best friend pull a prank on her and not a good one at the moment. "if Sakura's playing a trick on me. She so dead tomorrow" she thought to herself.

To settle everything, she decided to enter the bathroom. It was covered in steam. She could feel the hot vapor envelope her like a warm embrace. When the vapor cleared up, there was no one in the shower – Sasuke wasn't there. Tears started forming in her eyes, she wanted to break down but she felt the hot vapor that enveloped her was now tighter, it felt like it was holding her.

She faced the mirror and from the tiny spot that she could she her reflection, where there was little moist. She saw Sasuke embracing her, his eyes closed and his chin resting on her shoulder. Her eyes swelled up and tears started streaming down her face and as she felt the urge to blink, she heard a soft whisper "I'll always love you" and then she blinked. The warm embrace faded, the water from the shower stopped and the image of Sasuke no longer there with her.

* * *

**a/n: as for Ino's birthday gift i'll let you be the judge of that, please share it to me. thanks!^^ what do you think? R&R. (: **


End file.
